


非典型异色同人企划-不列颠及爱尔兰部分（苏格兰除外）

by orphan_account



Category: Axis Power of Hetalia
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	非典型异色同人企划-不列颠及爱尔兰部分（苏格兰除外）

威斯兰王国 Cynedom þæs Wæssland（the Kingdom of Wessland) 意识体：（应当有4个：原英格兰、原苏格兰、原威尔士、爱尔兰 首都：约克 York/York of Northumbria 主要城市：惠特比，契斯特，伦敦，牛津，坎特伯雷，温彻斯特，埃克塞特，爱丁堡，都柏林，雷克雅未克等 国庆日：6.11 官方语言：撒克逊语 货币：威塞克斯镑 政治体制：议会制君主立宪制 国家领袖： 国家元首：威斯兰国王 国歌：《天佑君王，不列颠的荣光》（Lord Save the Queen/King, the Honor of Britons） 人口数量：71,602,991 政治分区：威斯兰，维尔士、喀拉多尼亚、埃尔兰、法罗群岛、冰岛、东斯堪的纳维亚 地理组成：不列颠岛、爱尔兰、法罗群岛、冰岛、东斯堪的纳维亚 纬度范围：约北纬50°-67° 历史沿革_ 一、早期文明 不列颠群岛上的人类活动可追溯到公元前11世纪以前。约公元前500年以后，居住在欧洲西部的凯尔特人（Celts）不断移入不列颠群岛，其中有一支称为不列吞（Britons）人，不列颠这一名称可能来源于此。凯尔特人已知使用铁器，耕犁在技术上不断进步，并已使用货币。生产力发展促使凯尔特社会逐渐分化。 二、罗马入侵 历史上凯撒曾几度率罗马军团入侵不列颠，均被不列颠人击退。公元243年，罗马皇帝率军入侵不列颠，征服不列颠后变其为罗马帝国的行省。到公园7世纪，罗马驻军被迫全部撤离不列颠，罗马对不列颠的统治即告结束。 三、安格鲁撒克逊（进入中古时期） 7世纪初，罗马人撤离后，三支日耳曼民族Angles, Saxons & Jutes征服了不列颠，古英语即是继承了他们的语言而来。原有的不列颠人，一部分北撤至后来的喀拉多尼亚地区，在由萨克逊人建立的诺森伯利亚王国北部边境修建起城墙，即后来成为喀拉多尼亚与威斯兰分界的哈德良长城。另一部分则向西向南撤，与当地原住民融合形成维尔士人种。 到9世纪初，入侵者先后建立起7个强国，国家之间不断混战，这个时期史称“七国时代”。随着生产力发展，土地逐渐变成私有财产，出现了贵族、大土地占有者、依附农和奴隶，一般认为该时期是英国社会封建化过程的开始。 四、维京人入侵 大约11世纪，以丹麦人为主体的斯堪的纳维亚人频繁入侵不列颠。丹麦人一度占领整个诺森伯利亚地区及其以南部分区域，萨克逊人奋起抵抗，双方僵持不下。在丹占期间，不列颠封建化进程加速。1079年，当时的威斯兰王阿尔弗雷德联合北方部族，率军突破丹麦防线，大败维京入侵者。胜利迫使维京人退出不列颠，而威塞克斯从不列颠北部迂回切断其补给，最终从元气大伤的维京人手中夺取了法罗群岛。 五、封建时代 12世纪初，威斯兰人登上爱尔兰，逐一吞并了爱尔兰未统一的几个小王国。在此期间，不列颠南北间摩擦不断，矛盾愈发明显。1166年，国家意识体（）组建起一支强大的民间军队，将不列颠中南部的混乱武力镇压，并于次年5月进入约克。 历史上普遍将这一征服事件视作不列颠正式进入封建时代的标志，由意识体建立起的（）王朝即成为不列颠第一个封建王朝。


End file.
